


The One Where Michael and Lucifer Go Rock Climbing

by Faultier



Series: Normal Life AU? [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: cas really doesnt like heights I guess, michael and lucifer go rock climbing, not at this age at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultier/pseuds/Faultier
Summary: (aka I wrote this during Chem a few days ago so its super short)10 year olds Michael and Lucifer go rock climbing, and they argue of course





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages (For reference? tho I think I mentioned them in here?):  
> Michael and Lucifer: 10 years old  
> Gabriel and Castiel: 8 years old

“Imagine how cool it would be if your head like, exploded or something.” Lucifer laughed, while Michael frowned and clutched tighter onto the harness strapped to him. “Or, or what if your gear broke? What would you do?”

“Drag you down with me you  _ freak _ .” Michael growled, and for emphasis he grabbed his brother’s own gear and pulled him roughly toward his own body.

“Michael, Lucifer, please stop it.” The tired looking Chuck sighed at his two boys who, currently were ten years old and had begged to go rock climbing. This despite Michael being afraid of heights. 

He currently held a scared Castiel in his arms, Gabriel at his feet with a tight grip on the bottom of Chuck’s sweatshirt. 

Chuck had decided that if he would take Michael and Lucifer, he might as well take Castiel and Gabriel rock climbing too. They were eight years old, old enough to go rock climbing. However upon walking in Castiel watched someone let go and fall (like you’re supposed to when you get to the top) and decided he didn’t like the idea of that. And Gabriel was just not sure what to do between his one brother being scared and two other brothers getting ready to climb. 

“Lucy started it!” Michael exclaimed. 

“Don’t call me Lucy!”

“If you keep arguing I won’t care who started it, neither of you will climb.” Chuck, as it seems, was ending it.

The two brothers huffed, crossing their arms across their chests. Eventually they got hooked up to ropes and were allowed to climb. They were on automatic lines, so that nobody had to belay below them. Castiel didn’t watch, but both his father and brother did. 

The next thing that happened would be the start of the longest ever argument between Michael and Lucifer ever. One that will likely never get settled. 

Michael’s story goes like this:

The two of them began to climb up next to each other. For a while, Lucifer kept antagonizing Michael. He kept telling Michael that he was going to reach the top first, and joking about if Michael fell again. 

Then Michael began to pull ahead, and Lucifer was obviously jealous of Michael’s climbing ability. So Lucifer started to poke Michael and yank on his rope, trying to throw him off. 

The two were yelling, until Michael let go of the wall and fell backwards - the rope holding him seemed to break a little and Michael swung forward, gripping the wall and refusing to let go. 

Lucifer came down and eventually the workers at the place got a ladder that was just high enough, and Michael came down. The two began arguing again as Chuck ran forward with Castiel and Gabriel to make sure Michael was okay. 

Now, Lucifer’s side of the story is more like this:

They did argue, yes. And Lucifer was bothering his brother. But he did  _ not _ shove Michael off the wall. No he didn’t!

Lucifer was laughing at his brother when he noticed something was a little off. There was some slack to Michael’s rope connected to his harness–which Lucifer knew was not supposed to happen.

Michael started to pull ahead of Lucifer, causing the rope to gain more slack. Lucifer, out of concern, began to try and get Michael’s attention. However his brother didn’t seem to hear him. So lucifer began lightly poking and prodding Michael, trying to get his attention. 

And then, Michael let go of the rocks and fell back like a foot, Lucifer and Michael both yelped, before the rope caught and Michael grabbed hold of the wall as tight as possible. The rest of the story is as follows in Michael’s. 

What everyone else saw, including Gabriel and Chuck, was the two brothers racing up; Lucifer talking to Michael; and then prodding him a little before Michael fell. 

The truth of what really happened up there? Who knows, because Lucifer and Michael can’t agree to one thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this during chem because my teacher is soooooo boring and also was going over notes we did two weeks ago so like, I needed to do something.  
> Anyway, I didn't know what to add so here's a short story about the longest running argument between Michael and Lucifer, which I'll likely reference in a future chapter of CN:FYA. So, yep.  
> Comments? Questions? Concerns? (what concerns????)


End file.
